M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System
The M108A1 CAWS is a gas operated and lightweight shotgun. The weapon is made from titanium alloys and an advance thermoplastic to handle heat distribution. The weapon is capable of automatic or semi-automatic fire. Uses The M108A1 is currently being rolled out for use by special operations units in the UNSC, providing a high rate of fire and high ammunition capacity. Being capable of automatic fire without the use of a pump action, the weapon immediately has a higher rate of fire and an ammo capacity double that of the M90. This easily outweighs its cons, such as loss of control under high rates of fire, decrease in accuracy and lack of adaptability. It found immediate use in assault teams, with combat engineers, as a close support weapon for weapons and tank crews, thanks to its collapsing stock, allowing storage in a smaller space and a essential weapon for urban and close quarters warfare. It features a Misriah Rail on the receiver and two on each side of the barrel and one under it. Operation The system employs a traditional gas chamber and piston, located below the barrel, and locking system that used single vertically sliding locking lug in the bolt head. Upon closure of the bolt, this lug is forced up to lock into the projection of the barrel. Upon discharge, gas piston forced the bolt carrier back, which, in turn, first lowered the locking lug to unlock the bolt, then carried the bolt back for reloading cycle. It carries a selective fire switch under the trigger, with safe, automatic and semi-automatic, with a second trigger safety. The magazine features a release catch, in front of the trigger, required to release the magazine. When fired, the bolt travels down into the receiver, taking recoil away from the shooter. It has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights. The gun is fed by 3 round or 7 round magazines, or fed by a 16 magazine keeps the ammunition in a helical shape with a forced spring for loading. The drum magazine has an additional where it can be converted into a landmine, triggering the stored shells. The magazine is ejected by pressing down a lever on the magazine well, facing the trigger. Smart use of this lever allows experienced operators to quick load magazines by using the next magazine to operate the lever, ejecting the first. UNSC Comments "The weapon is the perfect antithesis to the M90. Its automatic where is semi-automatic, its got ammo capacity where the M90 has stopping power. Its like Ying and Yang..." "I like the C version. Its been shortened and has a foregrip on, nice for the police but I wouldn't take it up against the Necros." "We got a tactic called the 'street sweeper.' Basically we put it to auto or burst, lay it on its left side in our hands and aim at the right. The shotgun goes off, we hold down the trigger, it goes across the room, clearing it pretty effectively." "I swear to God, I saw a Sierra Four using one of these like a foxtrotting sub machine gun! He held it perfectly steady as he blew off the whole entire magazine!" Category:UNSC Weapons